6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Time at the Mall
Idol Time at the Mall is the 10th episode of the series and of the first season, which aired on January 9, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on June 11, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = June 11, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 10 |Prev Ep=Employee of the Month |Next Ep=The Fake Date| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot Wyatt auditions at Star Contest, which is being held at the mall, in hopes of finally earning his big break. When the other five enter (and perform very badly) to increase Wyatt's chances of getting scouted, he succeeds at scoring a gig. After writing up a new song about his friends, he gets them front row seats to the show. Unfortunately, the others had been too distracted by other things to show up: Caitlin drags Jen to a discount sale at Albatross and Finch, Jonesy starts selling off "Wyatt memorobilia", Jude couldn't even enter due to his new barter system, and Nikki had fallen asleep due to lack of sleep. Angered, Wyatt changes the lyrics to demean his friends, which made him popular with the audience. Because the song got famous, the rest of the gang get harassed for being poor friends. Wyatt is then forced to choose between his friends or a possible chance at stardom done at their expense. Meanwhile, Jude tries to use a barter system in which he tries to buy things using his Stick It food products as monetary equivalents. Quotes *'Wyatt:' I'll get another chance to be heard. *'Jonesy:' Slide over, sleeping ugly. *'Wyatt:' (singing angrily) Jonesy really is a jerk, Hits on anything in a skirt. Jude thinks he's a dude, He doesn't have a clue! Caitlin wears a giant lemon, Thinks the shopping mall is heaven And Jen... She's just plain rude! Nikki thinks she's tough, She CAN'T EVEN. WAKE. UP!!! (stops playing and screams) NONE OF YOU WERE THERE FOR ME! YOU SUCK! (kicks the microphone stand over in anger) Trivia *Jonesy's job: Wyatt's manager Reason for firing: automatic when Wyatt lost his chance at stardom due to revising his rewritten lyrics to praise his friends. *First appearance of Pre-teen Girls. *Star Contest is a parody of American Idol. *The judges are a parody of Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, and Randy Jackson of American Idol. *Wyatt had two versions of a song about his friends, a nice one and an angry one. *Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin sing remakes of "''Oops, I Did it Again''" (Caitlin), "''Jenny from the Block''" (Jen), and "''Get this Party Started''" (Nikki). Coincidentally, these songs are their ringtones. Goofs *When Wyatt said none of his friends showed up, Nikki was the only one there. **But she was asleep the whole way through, so she technically wasn't there to see Wyatt's performance. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h18m51s191.jpg|Jude's monetary equivalence system vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h21m25s214.jpg|Jen performs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h22m31s92.jpg|Jonesy performs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h23m24s122.jpg|Caitlin performs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h24m09s40.jpg|Nikki performs, or at least tries to... vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h25m15s184.jpg|Jude performs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h25m44s222.jpg|Wyatt performs 550x412 1.jpg|The gang cheers for Wyatt. Ep10.JPG|Everyone cheers for Wyatt after his successful performance at the auditions. Wyatt serious.jpg|Wyatt unusual neutral expression. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h17m59s158.jpg|Wyatt standee Idol Time at the Mall.jpg|Wyatt performing. 605201011a605352354b275085642l.jpg|Waving and Smiling Vlcsnap-2011-02-01-04h37m28s19.jpg|The gang backing Wyatt up. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h26m33s195.jpg|Buying clothes with kabobs Video 5DhOfqijf4o imMI5zPzdsE Ts0-AO0APII Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes